


Wounded

by NoblehouseofTargaryen (Captain_Shep)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Shep/pseuds/NoblehouseofTargaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cadash taking care of a wounded Cassandra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounded

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Hi! If you don't mind, could you write a m!CadashxCassandra Pentaghast fic? Thank you!"

Cadash’s heart sank as soon as he heard Cassandra cry out in pain, the sound ripped through his entire being, shattering his well composed battle mask. He ripped through the rage demon in front of him with barely restrained fury, clenching his teeth as steaming hot black blood spattered across his face. 

Before the two halves of the demons body could even hit the cold floor, Cadash had spun and sprinted off towards Cassandra, cleaving a horrible path through their enemies, leaving congealed blood and still twitching body parts in his midst, but Cadash only had one thing on his mind, reaching Cassandra and assessing the damage. 

The sea of bodies parted before him, his blood roaring in his ears as he panted, eyes locked on Cassandra’s body, laying in a small pool of her crimson lifeblood, growing quickly and stemming from the large gash across her stomach, weakly siding out between her shaking fingers. 

He dropped quickly to her side, quickly ripping off a large strip of his undershirt, pressing it down on her stomach. She groaned in barely contained pain at the pressure, her face covered in a slick sheen of sweat, her honey coloured eyes fluttering. 

He pressed a cold hand to her face, pulling her to face him. “Love you need to stay awake.” he pleaded, trying to keep the concern out of his voice, he didnt want to worry her but the wound was dire, if Solas didn’t get here soon she might not -

He cut off his train of thought and focused solely on her, reassuring himself that Solas would be here soon, and everything would be fine. He pushed down firmer on the wound, earning him a hiss of displeasure. “Please love, just listen to my voice alright?” he whispered, stroking his fingers across her smooth olive cheek, smiling down at her softly when she nodded. 

The cloth was already staining red, it would be soaked through soon, he looked over his shoulder, seeing Bull and Solas taking care of the rest of the demons. He called out harshly for Solas, his voice whipping through the air, causing both of his companions to wince. 

Cassandra raised her shaking hand to cover his over her face, smiling weakly up at him. “Tell me about your home, you never told me much.” she whispered, wincing as she moved slightly. He smiled down at her, trying to hold back his wince at the mention of his home. 

"I don’t remember much of Orzammar, just images really." He whispered, moving across slightly as Solas rushed to his side, hands already glowing with magic. 

He moved behind Cassandra, pulling her head to rest on his crossed leg, so she was looking up at him and away from Solas working, she was always so cautious about magic, still cautious around him and whatever curse had been enacted on his hand. 

"I remember… high ceilings, so high some mornings you couldn’t see them from the smoke from the bonfires, bright colours flashing everywhere, gold and silver winking at you when you walked past." he paused and looked down at her smiling face, smiling back at the wonder in her eyes. 

"I remember hearing people singing in the streets, so loud I could hear them from almost anywhere in the city, and on the proving day." he paused and chuckled, remembering the merriment and crowds of dwarfs rushing through the streets. 

"There was nothing like it, everyone in the city gathered to watch the champions fight, it went for days sometimes, the sound of weapons clashing echoing through the halls, the paragons looking down and watching all of us as we walked… like a reminder that we had something to aspire to, inspiring us… me to be better." he whispered, stroking his hand through her soft hair. 

Solas looked up at him and nodded, his work was almost finished. Cadash sighed in relief, the bleeding had stopped and the flesh was slowly working its way back together, but it still might need a few stitches, just to be on the safe side, but he could do that once they were back at camp. 

"It sounds wonderful." Cassandra whispered, smiling weakly up at him. He nodded back, smiling at her. "It was my love." he whispered, watching as her eyes fluttered closed, exhausted from her ordeal. 

Solas made to stand as she floated away into sleep, but Cadash grabbed his hand, tears pooling in his eyes as soon as Cassandra had drifted off. “Thank you brother.” Cadash whispered to Solas, who looked shocked, but nodded and patted his hand, wordlessly accepting his thanks. 

Cadash had almost lost her today, and if he had… he would have never been the same again. Two halves of the same whole Leliana had told him, watching them interact had told her much, but Leliana had only ever told him that, only that they were made for each other. 

Cadash looked down at her sleeping face again, nodding to himself. Yes, he mused, they were made for each other.


End file.
